Going to Camelot wasn't part of the plan!
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: My very first published one shot. might become two shot if I can think up another part. Tell me if it sucks.


While looking at Merlin crossovers I noticed there wasn't a single Devil May Cry one. So I set to work making one up. It's a one shot but I might write another one if the mood hits me. This is also my first one shot so please let me know how bad it is.

* * *

Nero was tired of Dante showing him up. The two were partners damn it yet Dante would always be the one to take down the demon. Hell, half the time Dante barely does any fighting yet he finishes off the blasted thing! It pisses Nero off to no end yet when he would speak to Dante about this the old man would make up some reason not to hang around and listen before leaving. Nero would then demand the Trish talk to Dante about it but the woman would just tell him that it was his problem and he had to deal with it himself. Hard to believe Nero once had a crush on the fool. Yeah sure he had once dated Kyrie but that's because he's bi and she was the only person he found interesting enough to date.

Nero had been flicking through a spell book for several hours now, searching for a way to force Dante into listening to him but with little luck. The book belonged to Trish and Nero knew he would be dead if she caught him with it. But he was willing to risk it. Finally Nero found a promising looking spell. But rather then read through the details he went right to the spell. It was a short spell, only about four words but once they left his lips white smoke suddenly filled the room and Nero felt himself fall.

With a groan Nero sat up and rubbed his head. He felt dizzy and pissed off. "Why did she even leave that page in the book?" He asked himself before looking around. Nero had thought he had just fallen off his bed but now realized he was sitting on the ground in the middle of a forest clearing. "Great. Dante's going to tease me about this and Trish is going to realize what happened when she finds the book in my room." Nero sighed before standing up. "Hmm?" Nero noticed a weight on his back. Removing it Nero smirked when the weight turned out to be the backpack he had stuffed all of Dante's Devil Arms into as a back up plan if the book failed him. "Well at least I get the last laugh old man." Nero threw the pack back onto his back and began hiking through the forest in hopes of finding a phone so he could call Lady for a ride home.

A roar had Nero running towards a clearing believing a demon was the cause of the sound. But in truth the sound came from a large boar. Trying to take down the boar was a ground of young knights led by a blond guy. "Guess I better take care of this." Nero said while reaching for his sword. Mere inches before his hand closed around the hilt Nero shoved his left hand into his pocket and pulled out a glove. "Don't need these guys thinking I'm a demon." Nero told himself while putting it on. Then he drew his sword and rushed at the boar. With a single swing Nero removed the beast's head. "Well that was a let down." Nero smirked as he put his sword back in its sheath. "Thank you." Nero turned toward the voice and found the blond walking over to him. A light red dusted Nero's cheeks as he noted how hot the blond was. Nero quickly turned his head to the side and scratched his nose. "It was nothing." He said. "No that was amazing. I've never seen anyone take off the head of a beast with one swipe like that. Who are you?" The blond asked. "Name's Nero. Who are you?" Nero answered. "I'm Arthur. Thank you again Nero for killing that beast for us. I would like to ask you back to Camelot. After all slaying something like that at least earns you a feast." Arthur said. Nero was glad when his stomach didn't start growling at the mention of food. He had skipped two meals in search of a spell. "That sounds great Arthur. I would be more then happy to go with you."

It wasn't until Nero saw the castle that he finally clicked into the fact that he was A) in the past and B) laughing along side THE Arthur from legends. "Whoa! And I thought I knew all the large castles." Nero muttered as they were nearing the entrance. "It's not really as big at it looks on the inside." Arthur said before grabbing Nero's arm and leading him inside and down the halls. Nero couldn't stop the blush from coloring his face when Arthur grabbed him and he fought hard to get rid of it before they got to where ever they were heading.

Arthur had taken Nero to his father Uther and explained how Nero had aided them against the boar. This impressed Uther and to thank Nero for his help Uther invited Nero to stay in the castle as long as he wished. Nero thanked Uther for his kindness.

Nero was now sitting with Arthur in Arthur's room talking about swords. "Well I personally made mine." Nero said while drawing his sword. "Really? That must've taken some time." Arthur commented while leaning forward to see the weapon better. "It did but as you can see it was well worth the time and effort." Nero admitted. The door to Arthur's room opened and a thin guy with short black hair entered the room. "Ah Merlin, there you are." Arthur said to the guy. Nero almost laughed. Merlin, the great sorcerer from the stories was nothing more then a skinny guy in rags. Thankfully though he held it in. "Merlin get us something to eat." Arthur ordered him. "Yes sire." Merlin said before leaving. "He's loyal but a complete idiot." Arthur told Nero after noticing him staring at the door. Nero chuckled lightly. "I know what it's like to have one of those around. Dante's just like that." Nero laughed. "Dante? Who's Dante?" Arthur asked. "He's this old guy I work with. Though in truth I've been thinking of going solo. I can't stand the guy any longer." Nero answered. "Why? What is it you two do?" Arthur sounded very interested. "Well I doubt you should tell anyone given how they might react, but I'm a devil hunter." Nero admitted. "A devil hunter? What does that mean?" Arthur asked. "I hunt down demons and kill them." Nero explained. Arthur's eyes widen and his jaw dropped slightly. Nero became worried that he might've freaked him out. Arthur then smirked. "That explains it then. How you were able to cut the head off that beast with no trouble as well as why you would go through all the trouble of making your own weapon." Arthur said. Nero swallowed hard at the look Arthur was giving him. The slight pout of Arthur's lips made Nero want to swoop in and steal a kiss from them, but he held back. Not knowing if Arthur would accept Nero's affection or not made him edgy. A muffled mummer from Nero's backpack caused both guys to jump out of their seats. "What was that?" Arthur asked. "Agni and Rudra no doubt." Nero said with a roll of his eyes. "Who?" Arthur asked. "Here." Nero walked over to Arthur's bed and dumped out the Devil Arms. "Whoa!" Yell both Agni and Rudra as they landed on the bed. Nero picked the two and turned them to face him. "What happened?" Asked Agni. "Yes. Why did you put us in that bag?" Rudra asked. "What the?" Arthur asked while backing away quickly. "It's alright Arthur. They can't hurt you unless someone uses them on you. Right now they are just two talking weapons." Nero explained. "What are they?" Arthur asked. "In my line of work we call them Devil Arms." Nero answered. "Devil Arms?" Arthur asked. "A Devil Arm is a weapon made from a defeated demon's soul. The demon recognizes that the person who defeated them is strong and their for worthy to wield them. Upon death they transform themselves into weapons. But in the case of these two they were already like this." Nero explained. Arthur slowly walked over and looked over not only the two in Nero's hands but also the other weapons on the bed. "Want to hold one?" Nero asked. Arthur stared at Nero for a moment before his eyes drifted towards a tripartite nunchaku. "That's Cerberus." Nero said as he set Agni and Rudra down on the bed and picked up Cerberus. "Here." Nero held it out to Arthur who carefully took it. "I've never seen anything like it before." Arthur said while looking the weapon over. "Only one like it." Nero said. "And this was made from the soul of demon who willing gave it up?" Arthur asked. "Hard to believe I know but it's what happened." Nero said. "These are amazing Nero." Arthur set Cerberus down and looked over the other weapons. "Arthur I hope you won't tell your father about these. After all he already informed me about his wish to remove magic from the world and he might believe this to be magic." Nero said. "Don't worry Nero. I won't be turning you over to him." Arthur assured him. "I better put these away before Merlin comes back and sees them." Nero quickly stuffed his weapons back into his pack just in time as Merlin entered the room a second after the bag was zipped up. Merlin had brought some cake from the kitchen and two cups of wine. "Will there be anything else sire?" Merlin asked. "Not right now." Arthur answered before waving Merlin out.

After the two finished their snack and Nero answered Arthur's questions about demons the two called it a night. Nero set his pack under his bed before shedding his coat, hoodie and muscle-shirt. The last thing Nero took off before climbing into bed was his glove. As he sat in bed Nero couldn't help but stare at his devil bringer. "Could Arthur ever have feelings towards someone like me? Someone not completely human?" Nero asked himself. With a tired sigh Nero pulled the covers up to his neck and rolled onto his left side.

Nero groaned as he woke up. Ignoring the room around him Nero stood up and stretched his arms over his head. A gasp from the door way caused Nero to snap his head towards it. Merlin was staring at him in shock and seemed to be pressing his back against the wall. Nero didn't understand what had freaked Merlin out so much, then he remembered that his right arm wasn't covered. "Shit!" Nero cursed. Merlin tried to run out of the room but Nero grabbed him with his devil bringer. "Merlin wait! Let me explain." Nero begged. "What are you?" Merlin asked. "I'm not an enemy Merlin. This arm is a part of me. Please let me explain." Nero begged. Merlin stopped trying to run and nodded. So Nero let him go and Merlin took a seat in a chair.

Nero explained to Merlin how his arm got that way and what he does for a living. Merlin relaxed after hearing the story. "Well I guess you can be trusted. But if you try to do anything to harm to anyone here I swear I will go straight to Uther and tell him what you are along with the rest of Camelot." Merlin warned. "Understood Merlin. But the last thing I want to do is harm anyone." Nero assured him. "You're hoping Arthur might come to like you?" Merlin asked. "What?" Nero asked, unsure what Merlin was getting at. "Come on Nero I've seen the way you've been looking at him. I was there when you two first met and I saw you blush when he grabbed you." Merlin admitted. Nero tried to fight back the blush that quickly spread over his face. "Am I that easy to read?" Nero asked. "For me to read yes. But I doubt anyone else can tell you have feelings for Arthur. And I have no intent to tell anyone." Merlin answered. "Thanks." Merlin smiled and stood. "I better get back to Arthur before he comes looking for me and sees you like that." Merlin then turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Once dressed Nero went to Arthur's room. And because of that Nero was treated to the site of a shirtless Arthur. Merlin quickly snapped Nero out of it by greeting him. "Morning Nero." Merlin greeted. "Morning." Nero greeted back. "Nero prefect timing. I was planning on going hunting this morning and I would like you to join us." Arthur greeted him. "Hunting? Sounds like fun. Count me in Arthur." Nero said. "Great. We'll be leaving as soon as Merlin here can track down my armor and sword." Arthur said and glared slightly at Merlin. "I swear I'll find it. I…I think I left it with Gwen." Merlin said as he struggled to recall the events of last night. "Well then you better go see if she has it." Arthur said before shoving Merlin towards the door. Nero chuckled slightly and walked over to Arthur. "I swear Nero I don't know why I keep him around." Arthur said while taking a seat. "Well what does he do that he doesn't seem to get wrong?" Nero asked while sitting across from him. "Well… he does listen to me when I complain about things. He makes me laugh some time with his clumsiness. And there's just something about him that seems to put me at ease in some way." Arthur admitted. "Sounds like you keep him around just because he's the closest to a best friend one can get when their royalty." Nero suggested. "What? Merlin, my best friend?" Arthur said with a laugh. Though his laugh was clearly laced with question. When Nero fixed Arthur with a look that said, "think about it" Arthur began to chew on his lower lip in thought. Something that Nero found cute. "Ok, maybe that's not as farfetched as it sounds. Do you really think that Merlin is my best friend?" Arthur asked. "From what I've seen it does look that way." Nero confirmed. Arthur sighed. "Guess so. So what does that make us Nero?" Arthur asked. Nero was taken back by the question. "Well I hope we're at the very least friends. If not then I'm surprised I haven't been yelled at for not calling you by some royal title." Nero answered. Arthur smiled slightly. "Well let's just say I prefer being called by my name rather then some title." Arthur admitted.

The hunt had gone all wrong but everyone who had gone on the hunt was laughing as they returned to the castle. The reason behind this was the fact that not one of them had been able to avoid getting caked in mud while trying to grab a rabbit with their bare hands as part of a dare Nero had given to everyone, even himself. And Nero had gotten the most mud on him, which got him teased by just about every one that had gone with them. But it was worth it when Nero saw the large smile on Arthur's face that had yet to fade. Nero hoped that smile would freeze on Arthur's face so he could enjoy it for as long as he can. But when Arthur saw his father waiting for him near the doors the smile dropped right away and the laughter disappeared. And it wasn't just Arthur, everyone who had gone hunting stopped laughing as quickly as if someone had just died before them.

Uther was beyond pissed at his mud-covered son. Seems Uther believes that royalty are suppose to act like gods and never show those around them their human side. Nero had tried to help Arthur by confessing to have issued the dare and how Arthur was just trying to prove that he was skilled enough to catch the rabbit. Even when Arthur admitted to having caught the rabbit Uther was far from impressed. Arthur still got in trouble and was sent to his room. Nero hated himself for giving the dare and getting Arthur in trouble. But there was nothing he could do about it now. Nero needed something to fix this problem. "A spell to undo it." Nero said as the one person who might help him came to mind.

"You want me to what?" Merlin asked with wide eyes. "There has to be a spell that can fix this mess I got Arthur into." Nero said, though the hope that had been in his voice when he arrived had faded some. "What makes you think I could do something like that?" Merlin asked. "Merlin, I know about your magic. I've known since Arthur said your name in front of me." Nero admitted. "How could you have known?" Merlin asked. "I can't explain it Merlin but trust me I'm not going to tell anyone about you. After all you have a secret of mine that could land me the same punishment if Uther found out." Nero assured him. "I can't just use magic and undo the past. There's no spell that can do that." Merlin said. "Then what about a spell that will make Uther forgive Arthur? Do you have one of those?" Nero asked. "Even if he did I forbid him to use it." Both guys turned when Gaius spoke. "How long were you listening?" Nero asked. "Long enough. Nero I understand that you don't want Arthur punished for something you made happen but magic is not the answer." Gaius said. "Then what is? How can I fix this so that Arthur won't hate me for it?" Nero asked, at this point all hope was gone and he wanted nothing more then to wake from this as if it was a nightmare. "You think Arthur blames you for this?" Merlin asked. "Why shouldn't he? Had I not said the stupid dare he wouldn't have gotten into trouble." Nero said. "But Nero Arthur told me before I left him that the dare was the most fun he had ever had." Merlin said. Nero looked Merlin in the eyes feeling confused. "Arthur was happy to see his knights running around in the mud like normal people, acting like they were trying to catch their dinner. He's glad you gave that to him." Merlin continued. "Really? Even after the trouble it caused him he's still glad I dare them?" Nero asked. When Merlin nodded Nero felt both shock and relief. "See Nero. You should get all the facts before you set about doing something." Gaius said. "Next time I will." Nero promised. A scream from out side caused them to rush outside. Several figures in robes armed with scythes were attacking the town's people. "I've got this!" Nero said as he drew Red Queen and cut down one of the figures. The figure's body turned to sand upon it's death. "Nero what was that?" Merlin asked. "That was a demon Merlin. Looks like I've got work to do." Nero answered and began slaying the rest of them.

Nero was brought before Uther as soon as the demons had been killed. "You seem to know something about those things that attacked us." Uther said upon seeing him. It sounded to Nero like he was trying to blame him for the demons. "I do. Those were demons." Nero explained. "Demons? Here in Camelot?" Asked a woman Nero knew to be Morgana. "Yes, I'm afraid so." Nero confirmed. "How could you know that?" Uther asked, eyes narrowing. "Because I am a demon hunter." Nero answered. Uther's eyes widen in surprise. "It's my job to slay demons where ever I find them. So it's only right that I know about them." Nero went on. "Have you known all this time that we were targeted by those beast?" Uther asked. "No. Though I hunt them I cannot tell where they will strike. I can only kill them when they appear." Nero knew this was a lie. His Devil Bringer always glows whenever a demon was near, but he couldn't use it since Uther would believe him to be a demon and order his death. "Will they come back?" Morgana asked. "It's possible. Those demons are often used by others to search for things or people. When their master realizes that their demons were killed they will send more. Most likely more powerful ones." Nero answered. "Can you defeat these demons as well as their master?" Uther asked. "I believe so. But unless the master is here or comes here I have no way of getting to them while protecting Camelot." Nero explained. "The knights are at your disposal." Uther said, clearly think Nero was asking for help. "That's kind but I can't accept their help." Nero said. "Why ever not?" Uther asked. "Demons emit an aura that can corrupt humans, animals, and land. By sending your knights to fight them it only puts them at risk of becoming corrupted or worst killed." Nero answered. "Just how powerful will the next demons be?" Arthur asked as he stepped through the doors to the throne room. "Well let's put it this way. Those demons that came today were like common rats when it comes to strength compared to the ones I've fought with in the past." Nero answered. "My god. If they were the weakest then I dread what's to come." Uther said, fear clear in his voice. "I shall do everything in my power to ensure this kingdom does not fall pray to them." Nero said and bowed. "Can you really do this alone Nero?" Arthur asked. "Don't worry none Arthur. I've been doing this for years." Nero whispered.

"How the hell am I going to do this?" Nero asked himself as he kicked the bed. A muffled cry from under it caused Nero to jump in surprise. Nero quickly pulled out the pack and dumped the weapons on to the bed. "So, what'd we miss?" Rudra asked when he saw Nero. "Well guys looks like this place suddenly has a demon problem. Care to help solve it?" Nero asked the pair. "Yes! It's been ages since we last got to do battle with any demons." Agni cried. "Well then get ready for the fight of your lives."

The following day Nero was called to the throne room to speak with Uther. Upon seeing all the weapons Nero had with him to do battle with the demons Uther began wonder if Nero could truly be trusted. "How did you get these?" Uther asked while looking over each weapon. "I borrowed them off my partner Dante. Each one is powerful enough to slay any demon." Nero answered. "Then any weapon can kill these beasts?" Uther asked. "No sire." Nero answered. "Then how can these weapons slay them? Not with magic I take it." Uther asked. "No sire. These weapons are made from the souls of fallen demons." Nero explained. "How can that be?" Uther asked. So Nero explained to the king how powerful demons upon meeting their death acknowledge the person who slays them and grants them their soul in the form of a weapon. "But doesn't that mean that the demon could take over your body?" Uther questioned. No. The souls do not get any stronger then they were the day they fell in battle. There for the person who holds them is in no danger of being possessed by them unless they are a truly weak person who has taken the weapon from the one who fell the demon." Nero answered. "Tell me the truth Nero. Can you truly slay these demons alone?" Uther asked. "Not like there are any others here with the power to fight them off. But in answer to your question yes. I know much abut demons and how to defeat them. These demons shall not last against me." Nero answered. "You sound as confidante as Arthur. If you do this Nero I shall owe you a great debt for this. Once Camelot is safe you may have whatever you wish." Uther said. Nero's heart leapt at the thought of having whatever he wanted. "You mean when I slay these demons and their master you'll give me whatever I ask for? No matter what it is that I want?" Nero asked. "Yes. Even the kingdom if that's what you want." Uther answered. "Forget the kingdom. There is only one thing I want. Or rather, one person I want." Nero said to himself. "A person? I see. They will be yours as soon as you rid the kingdom of these demons." Uther promised.

Demon upon demon fell before Nero and his Devil Arms, each demon more powerful then the last. Soon Nero was sure that the only demon left for him to fight would be Mundus. But that wasn't likely since he doesn't serve any humans. Uther was quick to believe the demons gone for good. He held a feast in honor of Nero that very night.

"So tell me Nero. Who is it you wish for?" Uther asked. Nero wanted to tell Uther, but he knew it was premature. He still hadn't fought the master who had been sending these demons. But as he was about to inform Uther about this the doors flew open and in walked a woman with rave black hair, glowing red eyes, and a scar along the left side of her face. "Who amongst you killed my servants?" When she spoke the question it sounded like there was another voice, a male one speaking with her. Nero stood and glared at the woman. "So you're the one attacking the kingdom. Bout damn time you showed your ugly face." Nero mocked. The woman glared at him. "So you are the one. Strange. You emit demonic power yet you fight for these weak humans. Why? Why fight for them when they should serve you?" She asked Nero. "Why? Because I prefer humans to filth like you." Nero answered. "And yet they are the ones that call forth us demons. Wanting power, riches, love, and immortality. We demons seek none of that. We are happy with what we are." She said. "Then why are demons after this world?" Nero asked, smirking at the anger in the woman's eyes. "You think you can live with them? You are one of us! No matter how you try to hide it you still have demon blood running through your veins." The woman pointed out. "I'm nothing like you!" Nero jumped over the table and ran at the woman, Red Queen a blaze.

It had been a long battle but in the end Nero's blade went through her heart. "How? How could a half-breed like you kill me? Is it because of Sparda's blood?" She asked Nero. "He's got nothing to do with this. I beat you because I fought for what's important to me. I always fight with my heart. And that is what makes humans strong." Nero answered. "I see. Very well then. I'll help you." The woman said before going limp in Nero's arms. Her body suddenly burst into flames, which shrank into a chain whip. Nero attached the whip to his belt and turned to Uther. "Now it is over." He said before noting that all eyes were on his right arm. The woman had torn his glove off leaving his devil bringer out for the world to see. "What are you?" Morgana asked. "That woman claimed you were like her." A knight pointed out. "She wasn't that far from the truth." Nero sighed. "What?" Asked Arthur. "I'm half demon." Nero confessed. "Half demon?" Uther asked, distrust in his voice. "My mother was a human priestess. My father was the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda." Nero explained. "Sparda?" Asked Uther, a note of shock in his tone. "You know the story?" Nero asked him. "There are few who don't. A demon who betrayed his lord and master for humans. You are his son?" Uther asked. "Yes I am. I hope that you can forgive my hiding this from you sire. I feared you would put me to death for my demon half." Nero said while hanging his head. Uther was silent for a while in thought, then he sighed. "Given why you hid this as well as how you helped us by using it against the demons I shall forgive you." Uther said. Nero bow, grateful that he wasn't about to die after all he had done for the kingdom. "I believe I still owe you something for all you have done for us." Uther reminded Nero. "Well my lord I have only one wish but I shall not force this person to do anything they do not want to do themselves." Nero said, worrying slightly what the reaction shall be when he saids who he wants. "Understood. But please tell me the name of this person you wish for." Nero took a breath and as he spoke turned his gaze to the person he wanted. "Arthur Pendragon." The room was silent as everyone glanced towards both Uther and Arthur. "My son? You want my son?" Uther asked. Nero could here the rage building in his voice. "Only if Arthur wants me as I want him. I know this goes against everything your kingdom stands for my lord but I love Arthur. And I pray that he won't hate me for life for admitting that." Nero said before dropping his head. Nero expected a quick death at the hands of Uther. But what he got shocked him as well as everyone else in the room. "Then your wish is granted Nero." Arthur said. Nero's head snapped up and he stared at Arthur in shock. "R-really?" Nero asked. "Arthur?" Uther asked. "That day you killed the boar I couldn't help but be drawn to you. I've struggled to figure out why that was for a while now. Hearing you confess your feelings for me I realize now what it was I have been feeling for you." Arthur admitted. Nero couldn't believe his luck. "You want my only son?" Uther asked Nero. "My lord I know this seems like a crime but there are ways to continue your family's blood line." Nero said. "How?" Uther asked, looking about ready to kill. "Arthur could bed a woman and she can bare him a child. As many as you wish. I do not care since I was thinking of suggesting this to him myself seeing as I do want children to rise. I might even do this so as to continue Sparda's blood line." Nero explained. Uther seemed to think this over before casting a glance at his son. Arthur's face was void of any emotion, but his eyes were begging his father to allow this. Uther sighed. "Very well. I am a man of my word and I shalln't go back in it now." Uther sighed. Both Arthur and Nero couldn't stop their grins.

Nero was shocked by how fierce Arthur kissed him once the two were alone in his room. Arthur had forced Nero to the bed and once he was straddling Nero's waist Arthur had his tongue down Nero's throat. When the two broke apart they just stared into each other's eyes while regaining their breath. "Hard to believe I only had to tell you I love you just so I could have you." Nero mumbled. "You should've said so sooner. God Nero you have no idea how badly I've wanted you." Arthur said before placing a short and sweet kiss on Nero's lips. "So… my arm doesn't bother you?" Nero asked. Arthur took a long hard look at the devil bringer before smiling down at Nero. "I want to feel it against my skin. All of my skin." Arthur answered. Nero blushed lightly before sliding his demon hand up Arthur's back and under his shirt. Arthur shivered at the feel. "Are you alright?" Nero had never touched a human with it before unless he was fighting said human with it. "It's cool and the feeling is unlike anything I have ever felt before." Arthur said before grabbing it and moving it to the front. Nero got the idea and ran a demonic finger over Arthur's left nipple. Arthur moaned loudly.

Nero couldn't believe his luck when he awoke then next morning next to Arthur. He had figured the whole demon attack followed by love making with Arthur had just been a super fantastic dream. But when he opened his eyes the next morning he found Arthur naked and curled up against him. Things were finally looking up for him.

Everyone seemed unease about Nero now that word of his demon half had spread through out the kingdom. But along with that word had also spread about him and the prince, which brought forth mixed reactions from everyone. But Nero didn't care about that. He only cared about his new lover. And he swore to god he wouldn't lose this one like he had the last one. There'd be no secrets, no lies, no hiding. Everything would be shared with him no matter what it was. So Nero had told Arthur about where he came from, about the battles he fought, the demons he'd seen, even about Kyrie. Arthur listened though some parts he only half believed while others he wasn't sure about how he felt. And when he heard about Kyrie Arthur couldn't help the ping of jealousy that ran though him at the thought of a woman touching his Nero. Nero could see the slight rage in Arthur's eyes after he finished explaining about her and couldn't help but grin. For now it was clear that Arthur felt as strongly for Nero as Nero did for him.

It had happened so fast. Arthur and Nero had been speaking to Uther about holding some kind of wedding for the two when several flashes of light blinded them and Nero fell. When his eyes had readjusted Nero found himself on a couch inside Devil May Cry with Dante and Trish smiling down at him. "Hey kid. We missed ya." Though the words were kind Nero couldn't suppress his rage. He devil triggered and attacked Dante. "WHY? Why did you bring me back?" Nero demanded while holding the older man against a wall. "Geez. I thought you'd be happy to be home." Dante comment. "I was happy there! I had everything I wanted and you took it all away!" Nero had detriggered and tears were spilling down his cheeks. "Nero? Why did you want to stay?" Trish asked calmly. Nero dropped Dante and walked back over to the couch. He dropped down onto it and sighed. "Arthur. We had finally told each other that we loved each other and were working on marriage when you brought me back." Nero answered. "You were going to get married to someone in the past? Ah man kid. I'm sorry." Dante said. "It doesn't matter now. You guys won't let me go back will you?" Nero asked Trish. "I'm sorry but you can't. Not with out killing yourself." Trish answered. Nero sighed and threw Dante his backpack before going to his room.

It had been a month since Nero's return and all Nero had done was mope around the office. He refused to work, wouldn't go outside, and he barely ate anything more then a couple bites. Trish and Dante tried everything in their power to cheer him up, but all there attempts ended in failure.

Nero was lying on the couch with his Devil Bringer over his eyes, longing for Arthur when he heard the bell at the front ring, alerting him that someone had entered the room. "Can I help you?" Trish asked from the desk. There was no answer that Nero could hear. Or maybe there had been one and Nero just didn't care enough to hear it. But Nero could feel someone walk over to him. "I'm not for hire." Nero told them with out looking up. "That's ok. But are you up to joining me in bed?" Came a familiar voice. Nero removed his Devil Bringer and looked at the person, right before jumping off the couch in shock. The person chuckled lightly at Nero. ""Of all the ways I thought you'd react I never thought that you would jump like that." They said. "Arthur?" Nero asked, still not believing his eyes. "I have been waiting for years to hear you say my name again." Arthur said before placing a hand on the back of Nero's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "That's Arthur?" Dante asked in confusion. "Oh yeah. That's him alright." Nero said with a smirk while he pulled away. "But how?" Nero asked. "Over here Nero." Nero turned and was both shocked and happy to see Merlin standing a few feet away. "You made this possible?" Nero asked him. "It wasn't that hard. Just had to cast a spell to slow our aging so that we'd still be both alive and close to the same age we were when you last saw us." Merlin explained. "Merlin you're the best." Nero said. Merlin laughed. "I'm just trying to serve my king and his lover." Merlin said. "Merlin? And Arthur? What the?" Dante asked. "But the stories say that King Arthur was killed." Trish pointed out. Arthur laughed. "And just who do you think was spreading that story around?" Arthur asked. "You mean?" Nero asked. "Yes Nero. I knew I had to get away from the throne so I could wait out the time it would take for me to get back to you." Arthur admitted. "So you and Merlin spread a rumor around that you had died then once enough people were talking about your death you both disappeared so no one would know it was you." Trish said as she connected the dots. "That's right." Merlin confirmed. "So Nero. I believe we still need to have that wedding." Arthur said with a charming smile. "That's right. And your father isn't here to get in the way of that." Nero pointed out.

So early that summer Nero and Arthur married. Arthur learned to fight demons along with Merlin and the two joined Devil May Cry. Business picked up like never before and Merlin even found himself a girlfriend. She was a young witch still learning to control her powers but with a teacher like Merlin she quickly got better. Everything was going smoothly for them. Till Arthur noticed that Nero was throwing up a lot in the morning. And when confronted about it Nero explained how he had spoken to Merlin about what he felt was an important matter. Nero was pregnant.

The end.

…Maybe.


End file.
